Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and in particular related to four-dimensional (4D) flow MRI.
Description of the Related Art
MRI is most commonly employed in medical imaging, although can be used in other fields. MRI machines include a main magnet which is typically an annular array of coils having a central or longitudinal bore. The main magnet is capable of producing a strong stable magnetic field (e.g., 0.5 Tesla to 3.0 Tesla). The bore is sized to receive at least a portion of an object to be imaged, for instance a human body. When used in medical imaging applications, the MRI machine may include a patient table which allows a prone patient to be easily slid or rolled into and out of the bore.
MRI machines also include gradient magnets. The gradient magnets produce a variable magnetic field that is relatively smaller than that produced by the main magnet (e.g., 180 Gauss to 270 Gauss), allowing selected portions of an object (e.g., patient) to be imaged. MRI machines also include radio frequency (RF) coils which are operated to apply radiofrequency energy to selected portions of the object (e.g., patient) to be imaged. Different RF coils may be used for imaging different structures (e.g., anatomic structures). For example, one set of RF coils may be appropriate for imaging a neck of a patient, while another set of RF coils may be appropriate for imaging a chest or heart of the patient. MRI machines commonly include additional magnets, for example resistive magnets and/or permanent magnets.
The MRI machine typically includes, or is communicatively coupled to a computer system used to control the magnets and/or coils and/or to perform image processing to produce images of the portions of the object being imaged. Conventionally, MRI machines produce magnitude data sets which represent physical structures, for instance anatomical structures. The data sets are often conform to the Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM) standard. DICOM files typically include pixel data and metadata in a prescribed format.